Memories Forgotten
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: A tragic accident happens to Kaoru... Will Kenshin help Kaoru?
1. One The Beginning

Memories Forgotten  
  
(D/C : I do not own the characters they belong to rightful owners! I only own MY CHARACTERS)  
Chapter One - The Beginning of A New Tale  
It was a lovely spring day, and Kaoru awoke from her slumber. Her navy blue hair fell, loosely down brushing across her face as she stood up still sleepily. She looked into her mirror, and fixed her hair into a tight ponytail tied with a ribbon she had bought recently, it was a lilac shade and had little sequins of glitter everywhere, it was so pretty. It was 2 days until her birthday, and she wanted to wear her new kimono and ribbon!  
  
"Jeez, I have to do sooo much things today! Kenshin better do his share of work, or i'll be really exhausted!" Kaoru exclaimed to herself, changing into her kimono. Everyone was asleep, Sanosuke,Kenshin and Yahiko were in bed snoozing while Kaoru made breakfast and did some errands. As she boiled water she began to clean the dojo's floors, a few moments later she rubbed her forehead and sighed looking behind her shoulder.   
"Hmm.. i've only done half of the floors!! How... tiring already!" Kaoru mumbled to herself grumpily, wishing that someone would wake and help her out more than sleeping. As she thought to herself, Kenshin came in.  
"Good morning Miss Kaoru, nice day that it isssssssssssss.....!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kenshin stumbled on the soap bar and slipped, falling onto Kaoru.   
As Kaoru's heart raced as she blushed rapidly, Kenshin looked into her eyes... making Kaoru even more tensed she then spoke up.  
"Kenshin, get off me will you? I can't believe you're such a klutz!!" trying to avoid looking at him he then stood up, giving Kaoru a hand to stand.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Once she got back to her feet, they went to make tea and chatted.... You know, the normal days...  
Kenshin sipped his tea then looked up at Kaoru who was looking at him too, Kaoru blushed abit at the thought of being alone with him and that Yahiko was too busy to annoy them as he was with Sanosuke.  
  
"Well then.. umm Kenshin.. what are you doing today?" Kaoru mumbled sipping her tea and fixed her kimono.  
"Hmmm.. Well, Ms. Kaoru i am going to the markets.. and do the errands you told me, i think that is all.." Kenshin said cleaning his sword.  
"Oh.. well, can you please take this parcel to Megumi for me? It's some medicine she left behind before.." Kaoru handed Kenshin the box neatly and safely wrapped tightly.   
"Ok, Ms. Kaoru.. anything else?" Kenshin asked   
'I hope i don't get too many errands today.. or i'll never be able to receive her gift..' Kenshin thought.   
"Well.. now that you think of it, you'll be able to do your 6 chores here, go to Megumi, and when you come back.. bring me some of these food items! I made a list and put it on the table near the doorway, i'll expect EVERYTHING before nightfall.. so get to it!" Kaoru urged.   
"I'm off to teach some children now.. Bye Kenshin.. take Yahiko with you when you leave, he needs to walk more...." She added then walked away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Just great! Kaoru just has to get me to go to town!?! All I'm gonna be doing is carrying bags.. hmpf.." Yahiko whined while Kenshin walked beside him laughing.  
" At least, you are out and about Yahiko, Ms.Kaoru is working hard lately and hasn't had any rest of late.." Yahiko nodded "yeah, that's true..".  
As they passed the Aka Beka restaurant, a fight was brewing...  
  
"You! I said i want the money!!!" a man yelled at the waitress. "I want you to gimme it now!" said the man.  
"It would be wise to settle down now, that it is.." Kenshin said in a battle stance holding the tip of his sword.  
"Oh Really? and, who are you huh? some kind of police force? you're pretty tiny man ya know?" the man smirked.   
Kenshin fell anime-style...  
"Well, i am Himura Kenshin aka Himura the Battousai ... and if you do not settle down soon i will be forced to take action.."   
'So! he is the famous Battousai i am looking for!' the man grinned evilly, revealing his sword.   
"Action it will be! I wanna see this guy try beat me! Ha! I've never been beaten by a tiny man before!"He replied arrogantly,before he and Kenshin fell into the street in fighting stances, both swords in hands.   
'Eheheh.. i'll beat this kid to a pulp..' the man thought as he grinned slyly.   
"Let the fight Begin!" a waiter from Akabeka yelled as Kenshin bolted towards the man swiftly hitting his chest.  
Gasping for air, the man then chuckled "Is that all you can do? Ha! My mother can do better than that!" with that, the man bought his sword down in a high arc, aiming for Kenshin's arm, cutting him. As they fought, Yahiko watched closely with the crowd anxious to see who will stand last.   
"Himura Special Mid-Air Attack!" Kenshin shouted as he lept into the air,coming down on the mans chest, knockimg him out cold.  
" Kenshin wins!" Yahiko annouced, as the crowd cheered along too.   
"This man should be taking to a doctor just in case of any injury's he may have." Kenshin advised the nearest men he could see. But, before he could blink the mysterious man who's face had been hooded was gone.  
  
"I wonder where he went? And who was he? Hmmm..." Kenshin wondered out loud to himself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark black market alleyways.. deep into the town.. was an old run-down building...  
Inside, where a gang of thieves were talking very rudely and loudly...  
  
"Ha! C'mon mate, I knew ya couldn't fight! A real fighter wouldn't be in that stage like you are all bashed up and all, and would kick ass!" One man laughed.  
"Yeah.. well! It that dude Kenshin.. he was the Battousai.. boss'll be pleased that we found him.." spoke the man who had fought Kenshin (A/N: Now on, da dude who fought Kenshin is named 'Shivio Akashi' ^_^;)   
"Hey! Shivio! The boss said to come in tha room now.." Another man popped his head through the door's curtain. Everyone went silent ....  
"Good luck wit tha boss.. you'll be screamin' by the end of it..." A couple of the men called to Shivio.  
As Shivio approached into a dark old ballroom lit with only small candles, there beyond Shivio.. was a dark figure sitting on pillows and drapes around it.   
"Well, did you steal anything? Or do you need punishment?" The figure boomed. Shivio flinched.  
"Uhhh.. Boss.. i errr.. tried to.. but-"  
"You didn't bring anything of value!?! how dare you return! Insolent Child..?!?!" the figure stepped forward.. revealing a woman in her mid-20's draped in what seemed to be stolen clothing and jewelry.   
"Well.. then, you are banished for punishment of not bringing back anything! How am I s'posed to look after you lot when all i receive is nothing!?! Hmm??"  
"But, Boss.. i have some more news.. some maybe better value than money or stolen goods.." Shivio replied nervously..  
"Well? Out with it man!" she snapped.  
"This man.. name is Himura Kenshin.. he stopped me from stealing the money.. isn't he the Battousai you mentioned before?"   
".... You said Himura?? Kenshin... so he is in this town .. hmmmm....."  
'Looks like things just got intresting.' The beautiful young womens eyes grew cold and hard as she smirked at the thought.  
"Guards take this man away,he may have brought me information but he hasn't brought anything back and for that we must teach him a lesson.BUT, keep him alive I still have use for a loyal servent yet."  
The mans screams were heard throught out the hideout.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- This chapter was edited again, on May 7th.. --  
  
Wellz.. This is wat seems to be, the first chappie..   
Y'likes? ^_^ if so, plz Review now!!! I rely on Reviews for more chapters, other wise.. its a waste of time writing next one! LOL..  
So.. Bye 4 Now, hope ya'z enjoy my first chapter of my first story on R.K! ^.~  
- Chibi Maylan. 


	2. Two Kaoru's Departure

Memories Forgotten   
  
A/Note: Heylo.. ok.. now THIS chapter is more to the plot i guess! lol.. remember,   
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was one more day till Kaoru's birthday.. and the boys went off to buy her something...  
  
"Hmmm.. we don't have much.. maybe a new kimono or something?" Yahiko counted the money and sighed.   
"What about a cake?" Sanosuke asked hopefully glancing at the nearest shop with a display of food.   
"Hmmm.. you just want something to eat.." Yahiko glared at Sanosuke's face.  
"Well.. i guess we have enough money.. hey! Kenshin, what are you gonna buy?" Yahiko asked.  
"I am not sure, that i am.." Kenshin looked around at the stalls set up that evening there was books, candles, shoes, clothes until something caught his eye...   
"Well.. Sano & I will be at the cake stall over there.. meet at Akabeka later on?" Yahiko pointed at the stall.  
"Ok.." Kenshin nodded and smiled as his friends walked off.  
Kenshin didn't want his friends to see what he was going to buy Kaoru.. as he walked up to an elderly lady running a little stall she looked up at him.  
"Ah! nice gentleman.. good evening to you.. would you like to buy something??" the lady smiled at Kenshin happily.  
"Yes indeed i will.." Kenshin looked at her merchandise..  
"is this for a lovely lady of yours?" the lady looked at Kenshin with a grin .. probably because he's going to buy her stuff.  
"... yes it is.." Kenshin looked at the ribbons displayed neatly on the table.. reds, blues, pinks..   
"Tomorrow it is.. birthday of hers.. you must give a special treat.." the mysterious lady said, Kenshin gazed up at her.. it was as if she read his mind..   
"How did you know?" Kenshin asked curiously then added. "Can you read minds..."   
"I wish child.. but i overheard your conversation!" the lady chuckled as Kenshin sweatdropped and anime-style fell.  
"Why.. I think this is a lovely gift for the lady.. what is her name?" the lady asked politely.  
"Ms. Kaoru.." Kenshin replied looking at the lady's hand.. there was a necklace made of silver with a jewel studded into a love-heart..  
"Wow.." Kenshin looked at it , it must've been very expensive.  
"I don't think i can afford that madam.. that i cannot.." he replied.  
"Nonsense! just for 10 yen.. plus i have engrave her name for you.. and yours behind.." the lady grinned happily.  
"After all... money is nothing when you are in love.." the lady smiled and winked at kenshin.  
"..... Thank you madam.. " Kenshin blushed slightly and thought to himself 'how does she know this?'  
"Here you go.. Kaoru's name.. now may i have yours?"   
"... Kenshin .. Kenshin Himura..." he replied.  
  
a few minutes later, the lady had finished the engraving and handed it to Kenshin to see..  
Kenshin gave her the money and thanked her.. he began to leave when the lady spoke up..  
"Mr.Himura.. look after this lady with all your heart.." the lady had her smile on and waved.  
Kenshin nodded back and took a few steps back and turned around.. she was out or sight...  
He opened the lid of the neatly wrapped box to see what the lady engraved :  
  
Dearest Kaoru,   
Happy Birthday  
  
Love,  
Kenshin   
  
Kenshin gazed at the lady's elegant writing..   
"Dearest? Love?..." Kenshin sweatdropped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At home.. Kaoru was preparing dinner..  
"Hmmmm... lets see.. Miso Soup.. Rice.. Fish.. Soy Sauce.. ah! chopsticks!" Kaoru ran to the kitchen when she bumped into Megumi.. behind Yahiko, Sanosuke and Kenshin..  
"Konnichiwa Kaoru.." Megumi looked at the dizzy-eyed girl before her.  
"Or should i say racoon.." Megumi giggled as she teased Kaoru.   
"HEY! I AM NOT A RACOON!!" Kaoru shouted angrily.  
"Ok.. well, i see that the boys sure are hungry.." Megumi glanced at the table invaded by Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin.  
"Argh.. yeah.. how rude.. eating without me.. care to join us?" Kaoru sat down ready to eat.  
"No, thanks.. i'm going now.. but before I do.. i'll need your help Kaoru.. i'm sorry if this sounds very disapointing.."  
Megumi looked at Kaoru desperately..   
"The main reason I am here is because.. a young girl has been hurt very badly across town.. since their doctor is too busy, they have asked me to operate! poor town, only 1 doctor and 1 nurse available these days.. she needs an operation very soon.. please Kaoru.. assist me tomorrow evening?" Megumi desperately begged her friends help.  
"Ummm.. ok.... i guess this girl's life is more important than my birthday anyway.." Kaoru replied.  
"Great! 9am sharp.. at the train station.. here's a little advance gift for your birthday!" Megumi placed a parcel into Kaoru's hands..  
"Thanks.." Kaoru opened it infront of everyone.. it was a bottle of perfume.   
"Wow! Thanks Megumi!" Kaoru smiled.  
"Thats ok.. now get to bed soon racoon girl.. or you'll be too tired at 9 am! cya boys..." Megumi walked out of the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru.. that means we will have to give our presents early in the morning!!" Yahiko moaned.  
"You have a present? ahha... i thought you'd forgot about my birthday.." Kaoru laughed.  
"Oh well! eat up and we'll all go to bed.." Kaoru smiled.  
"Yeah!" they replied.  
  
Little did they know... someone was listening all that time... that someone was Shivio..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Back at the dark markets... the HQ of Shivio's boss....  
  
"Where is he?!?!?" his boss complained.  
"Here... sorry.. boss.." shivio ran in out of breath.. panting , till he breathed back to normal.  
"I have found out very useful information... of where Himura is.." Shivio started to report.  
"Well? On with it! i have the other men to talk about tomorrow's robbery of the train.."  
"well.. boss.. that train will be a great place tomorrow..."   
"pardon?" the lady sipped sake.  
"Apparently, Himura's friend Ms. Kaoru Kamiya is off to next town... on the same train.. i'm sure Himura would be hurt to see his girlfriend gone..." Shivio smirked ans handed his plan on paper.. the lady grinned..  
"Good... now get!" the lady gestured Shivio to leave her..  
"Hmmm.. what a pity! .. Ms. Kamiya wont be attending to the next town......" she laughed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Morning.... Kaoru packed up her bag...  
"That's all.. i'm only staying for...?? Two days?" Kaoru estimated closing her bag.  
"Better say bye to the guys..." Kaoru walked outside seeing Yahiko and Sanosuke sitting on the porch.  
"I'm off.. take care of the dojo!! Bye guys..." Kaoru stepped down the porch.  
"Seeya!" Yahiko replied. "Seeya Missy" Sanosuke replied back.  
'Where's Kensin..' Kaoru looked around.. no sign of him.. so she turned around....  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she got startled by KENSHIN.  
"KENSHIN!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! NOT TO CREEP UP LIKE THAT!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Anyway, i'm going now.."   
"Shall i walk with you?" Kenshin asked.  
"If you want... its only hmmm.. 10 minutes from now?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin smiling.  
"Let's go then..." Kenshin gestured to hold her bag..  
"Ok.. Bye guys!" Kaoru turned to her dojo.  
"Cya!" Yahiko & sano yelled back.  
  
While Walking....  
"... So... I rely on you to take care of my dojo ok Kenshin?" Kaoru said.  
"Ok Ms.Kaoru.."  
"You seem different today.. not your cheery-self..." Kaoru looked worriedly at him, Kenshin put a smile on his face.  
"I'm fine, indeed I am.. hope you have a safe journey..." Kenshin looked at the station before them, trains steaming away.. waiting for passengers. it was 5 mins to 9am..   
"Ms. Kaoru..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru full attention.  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked nervously.  
"See you soon... make sure you and Megumi are well.. and here..." Kenshin placed a box in Kaoru's hand.  
"KAORU! C'mon! the trains about to leave!" Megumi yelled. "Bye... Kaoru..." kenshin whispered as he turned to leave.  
Kaoru twirled around to see him wandering off.. "Kenshin...." Kaoru then glanced at the box before grabbed by Megumi.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It takes atleast 30 minutes to arrive, so 20 minutes later after they left their town..  
"So.. did you get anything?" Megumi looked at Kaoru.  
"Yeah... Yahiko said he'll give me a cake when I return.. and Kenshin... gave... this.." Kaoru reached for the box in her pocket.  
"Wooww.. what is it??" Megumi looked attentively. the box was small, wrapped tightly the lid with a ribbon.  
"I don't know... i'll open it.." Kaoru opened the box and gasped.  
"Cool Kaoru! That is sooo sweet!" Megumi looked at the jewel on the necklace.  
"Oh my..." Kaoru picked up the silver chain as the heart sparkled with the sunlight's reflection.  
"Read the writing roccoon girl!"   
"Okok..." Kaoru mumbled.   
"Happy Brithday Kaoru, Love Kenshin.." Kaoru looked sweetly at the words.. "Dearest" "Love" she giggled.  
"This is so cute.. i'll wear it now.." Kaoru took the necklace off Megumi's hands and placed it on her.  
"Lovely..." Megumi commented.  
"Thanks.." Kaoru touched the heart and thought to herself 'Thank you, Kenshin.. it's.. beautiful...'  
  
"Knock, Knock... tickets please..." a shadow appeared.. a female voice...  
Kaoru and Megumi handed their tickets as told. the ticket lady grinned.  
"My... Ms.Kaoru.. you are needed at the 1st Carriage..." the lady smiled.  
"How come?" Kaoru followed the lady dressed in sleek black uniform and a hat not revealing her face... something was up.. Kaoru got herself ready for anything bad...  
"Stay here please..." the lady pointed to a cargo carrier.  
"What?!?!" Kaoru then fell to the ground as the lady pushed her with a chuckle.  
"Ha! This is the pretty Kaoru? I don't see why Himura would like to stick with you!" she lifted her hat, revealing her light blue eyes and brown hair.  
"What the!?! Let me out!!" Kaoru saw the door slam. the lady laughed then advised her plan into action.  
"Shivio! C'mon! get the TNT, we need to blow this carrier! Once they find out missy is dead, Kenshin will be mine again!"  
'Oh No!! I have to get out!' Kaoru looked shocked as she looked for windows or doors.... only bags where seen.  
"Kay boss.. ya sure it'll blow up?" Shivio piled some TNT next to the door..  
"Yes.. once we blow this carriage.. nearby villagers will see you, you tell them that a lady's necklace was found but no body.." the lady told her plan.  
"Once Kenshin finds out she is dead.. i move in..."   
"Let me out!!" Kaoru banged on the door helplessly, crying... she heard a match...   
"Ohhhhhh Nooooo!!!!" Kaoru's eyes widened as she stepped back...   
"Bye Ms.Kaoru!" the lady and man disappeared.  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru flung back as the door threw itself onto her, flames burnt everywhere as she fell unconcious hidden beneath flames of fire... Kaoru was stuck, and was unconcious.. if she doesnt wake up soon... she'll be.. dead......  
  
The train stopped... people hopped off the train as they raced to help the burnt carriage..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Be Continued.......  
  
HOW WAS THAT??? ^_^; me thinks tis ok... :P oh.. btw, if you would like to be on my new mail list (i send emails saying this fic is updated and stuff) please email : may_lan_@hotmail.com .. or post it on your review!  
  
Reviews are needed ! Me rely on reviews for next chapters! so review! HEHE..  
-Chibi Maylan. 


	3. Three Is she dead?

Memories Forgotten   
By Chibi Maylan  
  
A/N: Hey dudez & dudettes! i hope you've liked my fiction by now and that you will continue reading and *hopes* reviews, i love seeing my viewers comments as much as many other authors! ^_^ so enjoy this fic! I've got my friend, Nina to beta read my fanfic! ^_^; thanks Nia.. but, she hasnt beta this chapter yet.... .;   
- Chibi Maylan.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (dat little darling.. *dreams off..*) but, i do own my created characters and the fiction plot! =^.^=  
  
Chapter Three -- Is she... dead???  
** This hasnt been edited yet! so excuse errors please! **  
~*~*~ Previously.... ~*~*~  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru flung back as the door threw itself onto her, flames burnt everywhere as she fell unconcious hidden beneath flames of fire... Kaoru was stuck, and was unconcious.. if she doesnt wake up soon... she'll be.. dead......  
  
  
The train stopped... people hopped off the train as they raced to help the burnt carriage..   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Quickly! Bring water!" the train's driver yelled as he pointed to the nearby lake.. it was up to them to distinguish the flames. (i would be guessing, but i doubt in that era they would have fire brigades!)  
Kaoru lay on the ground hidden from the fires flames making her hotter than before as sweat rolled down her cheeks.. she lay there unkown of her danger and at that time was blanked out.   
As the men found an empty barn with a few buckets they filled them and raced back and forth, while the women tried dampening abit of their kimonos, trying their best to keep the carriage from burning no more.   
Megumi was worried, as she looked frantically around for her friend she yelled her name and asked people around her, each declining.  
"Where could she be.. please don't tell me she's in that inferno!" Megumi gasped.. it was the only possible option! she raced along to put out the fire with the passengers as worriedness came across her face and tears of the poor Kaoru dying...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Back with Kenshin, he was sitting down peacefully with Sano...  
'Why do I have this bad feeling...' Kenshin asked himself doubtful of the answer. Sano saw the worriedness of his mate.  
"Hey! Kenshin.. whats up?? you're not your cheerful self after you dropped off Kaoru..." Sano put his hand on Kenshin's arm.  
"... It's just... I have this bad feeling about today..." Kenshin looked down at the floor figuring out what is the matter.  
"Ohh.. maybe you forgot to do a chore for Kaoru??" Sano commented then laughed   
"As if she'd notice!" Sano added as he munched on a biscuit, Yahiko ran towards them...  
"Hmmm.. I think they should be there by now.. maybe we could ---" Kenshin got interuptted.  
"Kenshin! have you heard!?!? its about the train!!??!" Yahiko stopped running and panted slightly.  
"what!?!" Sano stood up feeling it was bad news, so did Kenshin with concerned eyes.   
"Kaoru's been missing! Megumi placed an urgent telegraph and i just found out.. she says that a peculiar lady asked for Kaoru, but then there was no sight of them two after the carriage blew up.. they are still fighting the fire..." Yahiko stopped as Kenshin began to bolt out of the dojo, his mates followed.  
"We have to get there!" Kenshin said in a serious tone of voice as his mates agreed.   
"Let's Go!" as they ran for the station....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
As the flames were half gone.. Shivio and his mistress watched from afar..  
"Well what a great job you did with that TNT... she'll be gone for sure..." the lady laughed.  
"Yup boss! it was a sight seeing it light up like that ain't it?" Shivio grinned at his work.  
"Sure was.. now let's get out of here before someone spots us as suspicion.. i also need to 'appear' into dear Himura's life when he comes..." the lady smiled.   
"its been a while, but I'll see him again!" she added.  
  
As the lady started to walk off.. Shivio behind walking into the dark forest....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"What!?! 30 minutes to get there! That wont be good that it is!" Kenshin sweatdropped as the ticketseller nodded his head.   
"Im sorry sir, but the train arrives in 10 minutes and by the time you arrive it'll be like 30-60 minutes due to an accident.." the man replied.   
"I guess we could walk the railway?" Yahiko asked his friends. Sano shook his head  
"It'll be tiring tho squirt, sure your up to it.." Sano teased.  
"...Squirt???? hmpfffttt..." Yahiko took out his wooden sword (A/N: i forgotten what its called again! .)  
"come along Sano.. Yahiko! we must go, that we should!" Kenshin already walked off following the railroad thoughts filled his mind of Kaoru being hurt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally stopped the flames! as Megumi stepped into the burnt carriage.. followed by two men..  
"Please.. Please don't be dead Kaoru!" Megumi begged as she looked at the carriages empty seats.  
"Look! a girl!" one man shouted to see Kaoru lying down with smoke marks and burns.  
"Kaoru!!!!!" Megumi recognised the figure lying down on the floor.  
Megumi wept as she followed the men carrying Kaoru.. by that time another train was there to take the remaining passengers to their destination. Megumi placed some medicinal herbs an Kaoru's cuts and burns while hoping that she blow didnt affect her too much...  
  
"How is she?" a little girl came past.  
"Ummm.. ok sweetie.." Megumi lied, her pulse was abit too weak and her breathing wasnt good either.  
"Ok! here's something for you and your fweind!" the girl placed a basket of flowers picked when the flames where alight.   
"Thanks.. i'm sure Kaoru will love them.. now i think you better get going.." Megumi looked up happily.  
"Bye!" the girl skipped down the hallway.  
"Poor Kaoru.. why would anyone want to harm you?" Megumi placed her hand on Kaoru's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The boys didnt have any luck either, still tiredly walking against the trailtrack, in hope of spotting the train toward the town.   
"If it comes past we could hold onto its side steps?" Sano asked doubtfully.  
"Yeah.. or the ones at the back..." Yahiko pointed out.  
"Ok! then keep an eye for the train.. it should come soon.. hey Kenshin.. you ok? is the Kaoru missing thing scarin' ya?"  
Sano asked. Kenshin kept on walking silently as Sano got annoyed by no answer.  
"Kenshin! i asked you a question!!!" Sano grumbled loudly.  
"... yes that i am..." Kenshin sadly turned around to face his friends. his lilac/violet eyes lacked his normal brightness.  
"Ohhh... poor Kenshin.. you like her eh?" Sano patted Kenshin's shoulder, Kenshin blushed at the last few words and hesitated.  
"No! it's just.. ummm.. well...." Kenshin searched his mind for an excuse when a train buzzed by.  
"Quick! hold onto the rails! its the right train!" Yahiko jumped onto a step, followed by Sano & Kenshin.  
'Ms. Kaoru.. please be alright...' Kenshin gazed at the meadows before him...  
  
Yahiko, Sano & Kenshin went inside casually into a compartment and tiredly sighed as they sat..  
"Gahh.. what a relief to finally stop walking!" Yahiko rubbed his feet.   
"Excuse me, is anyone inside??" a female voice opened the door revealing a lady in a dark red dress and very much jewerly.  
"Ohhh.. sorry.. just seeing if my friend was here.." the lady flicked her light brown locks away from her face revealing her light blue eyes.  
"Do I know you??" the lady asked looking at Sano & Kenshin.   
"I'm not sure madam.. i don't think i've met you before.." Sano replied relaxing on the seat.  
"Not you.. him..." the lady pointed to the gazing Kenshin.   
"Me?? Maybe miss.." Kenshin stopped as the lady bended slightly making face-to-face contact (making Kenshin nervous)  
Sano & Yahiko watched Kenshin's reactions.  
"Ehhhhh.. Miss..."   
"What's your name?? i'm pretty sure....wait! a scar!!" the lady touched his X shaped scar gently and stood up straight.  
"Himura!!!" she smiled as she leapt onto him giving him a hug. Sano & Yahiko then stood up amazed as Kenshin sweatdropped.   
"Don't you remember me?? c'mon! i'm soo adoreable how can you not remember little me??" the lady pouted.  
"Im sorry Miss.. but no.." Kenshin replied puzzled at the lady she was quite taller than Kenshin with long light brown hair and light blue eyes.. it didnt ring any bells.  
"Very well, i'm Sakurai Hoseki !!" she introduced herself.   
"Sakurai.....??" Sano repeated "Hoseki?" Yahiko added after.  
"Yup! don't you forget it!! c'mon Himura! i bet your memory can go back hmmmm.. say, 15 years or so!" she winked.  
"Sakurai.. Hoseki... hmmmm... now I remember!" Kenshin smiled.  
"You where that little girl travelling when I was little.. but somehow escaped from that terrible attack when I was called Shinta..." Kenshin's heart saddened at the thought of the battleground as his fellow travellers dying before him, you see.. Sakurai was one of the maidens sister who died to save Kenshin when he was young.. and met Kenshin before he and the group went off to their next destination.. unfortunately, they died due to some enemies and nearly killed Kenshin.  
"Nice to see you, that it is.." Kenshin put on his innocent smile.   
"You too Kenshin! we have alot of Catching up to do....." Sakurai sat down next to Yahiko smiling a familiar smile....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued....  
A/N: Oki.. guess who Sakurai Hoseki is?? hehehe... review your answer, you might be right! ^.~ since you've finished this chapter.. how about you tell me your comments?? ^.~ ne??   
also, if you'd like me to contact you of when my new chapter is coming.. drop me a message : may_lan_@hotmail.com and yeah! ^.~ mailing list thingo..   
Next chapter is about Sakurai & Kenshin arrival @ town, Kaoru dead or not? and other things up my sleeve!   
'you wont want to miss it!' - Kaoru.  
Ok! so till nect chapter.... review plz..  
Chibi Maylan. 


	4. Four Sakurai Hoseki

Memories Forgotten  
By Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa! may i say, MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^; lol.. heres the next chappie! thanks for those who like my story! please R+R i love comments/suggestions and it means ill update more quicker!?!  
  
** IM STILL WAITING FOR MY BETA READER TO ACTAULLY BETA MY FIC.. so there MIGHT be errors.. -_-; **  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin! but i own my characters and story idea! ^.^; (animes a great gift.. *hint hint*)  
  
Chapter four -- Ms Sakurai Hoseki   
  
"Sakurai Hoseki is my name.. i've lived in the Meiji Era where blood stained on streets as the war brewed violently... Ofcourse, i've always heard the rumours of Himura the Battousai all the time.. knowing that you still survived is very good.." Sakurai commented as she flipped her light brown hair in the air, landing behind her shoulders. The tall, slim girl with blue eyes and light brown hair dressed in a dark red gown sat next to Yahiko explaining how she had met Kenshin.  
  
"It's been a long time.. but don't worry about the past! how are you these days Himura? catch any girls?" Sakurai eyed Kenshin curiously waiting for his answer. Kenshin hesitated at the reminder of the accident involving Kaoru's train.  
"Umm... well.." Kenshin stalled as he looked outside the carriages window, passing a meadow.  
"Nevermind.. I understand that you do not want me to know.." Sakurai smiled. Yahiko snored away.. while Sano listened.  
"Well.. i better get going to my friend.." Sakurai stood up as the train tipped her balance and fell on Sano.  
"Ahh! ohh.. sorry .. what's your name again? Saka?" Sakurai apologized.  
"Sano..Sanosuke.." Sano posed to impress her she just smirked.   
"Sorry Sajo.. Seeya Kenshin!" Sakurai waved as she left.  
"Hmpft! Saka.. Sajo! whats with that??" Sano grunted as he crossed his arms, Kenshin laughed.  
"Arrival at the Osaka Station!" a man knocked on the door as the boys left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the small town, Osaka.. the villages' medical store and hospital wards..  
"Oh Kaoru.. please wake up..." Megumi tiredly repeated herself as she looked at her friend silently sleeping with bandages on her cuts and bruises. Kaoru was still in the ward being treated by Megumi she still hasnt spoken or even awoken yet. just snoozing soundly not knowing what had happened to her...  
"Is she ok?" said a nurse as she peeped inside.  
"Yeah... she'll be alright, but im afraid that she wont wake up for a long time..." Megumi walked to other patients.  
"hehe.. Sleeping Beauty huh?" the nurse giggled.  
"all we need is a charming prince!" the nurse added, checking the patients health.  
"haah.. i wish it were that simple... but then --" Megumi got interuptted by someone entering the hospital.  
"Megumi!! are you ok?? and Ms. Kaoru????" Kenshin ran in panting with Sano & Yahiko behind.  
"here's the prince.." the nurse whispered as she went off.  
"Yes...!! but really Himura.. keep your voice down..." Megumi leaded them to Kaoru's bed.  
"... poor Kaoru.." Yahiko sat next to Kaoru's bedside pitying her.  
'Kaoru... who did this to you..' Kenshin's eyes went watery as he noticed he touched his cheek.  
'tears?' he looked at the droplet on his fingers.  
"Kenshin? are you ok?" Sano whispered.  
"Yeah.. just ummm.. yawned.." Kenshin lied his heart sank to see Kaoru burnt and cut in various places, not to mention her being unconcious.   
"Dont worry, i'm sure she'll wake up in time.. and heal quickly too.. she's VERY lucky to be alive from that blast.." Megumi smiled with the half good news.  
"That's good Megumi.. im hungry! is there anything to eat?" Sano moaned selfishly.  
"Ummm.. not really, c'mon.. lets go across to the nearby restaurant..Kenshin? are you coming?" Megumi asked.  
"Umm... i'm not hungry Ms.Megumi.. i'll meet you later.." Kenshin sat down. as they left him alone with Kaoru..  
'Why Kaoru.... out of all the passengers.. wait! how selfish of me.. i know its not right to say that other people get hurt.. but.. poor Kaoru...' Kenshin clenched his hands as he looked at the sleeping angel beside him.. he looked at her pitifully.  
"Ms.Kaoru.. if you can hear me... please listen..." Kenshin placed his hand on hers.  
"I will find the person who did this to you.. and they will be punished.. Ms.Kaoru... I miss seeing you alive and full of energy.." Kenshin bowed his head down hating himself for not accompaining the one he likes.   
'Look after this lady with all your heart..' a flashback of Kenshin at the old ladies stall was in Kenshin's mind as tears formed.   
"I should've listened to my heart and that lady.. now Kaoru may never awake... or even...... die..." Kenshin cried silently as a tear dropped on his hand and Kaoru's.   
"What's this?" Kenshin opened his eyes as kaoru grippened his hand.. as if to respond maybe?  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! can you hear me???" Kenshin stopped crying with hope of her waking. But, nothing happened she just sighed and went back into her deep sleep. Kenshin slid back into his chair. He then noticed that in her other hand, it grasped something...  
"What's that?" Kenshin glanced at something shiny. It was the gift he gave her .. the necklace... he picked it up..  
"She must've just seen it when the blast came in.. or maybe she doesnt like it.." Kenshin's mind filled with reasons.  
"Excuse Me.. Gomen Nasai.. but i need to check Ms. Kamiya's health.. come back in an hour or so.." the nurse from before came in.  
"ohh.. ok.. that I will.." Kenshin picked up his sword and took the necklace.  
"Gomen.. bye.." the nurse apologized.  
Kenshin then walked to the restaurant..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In the Restaurant... Megumi, Yahiko & Sano were eating and Kenshin came in..  
"Hey! Kenshin! over here!" Yahiko waved then ate a mouthful of rice.   
"Hi .. Kaoru is still asleep.." Kenshin sat down.   
"Yes.. she will be for a while.. maybe a few days,weeks.. months?" Megumi replied.  
"Oh.. so she really got knocked out eh?" Sano munched.  
"Yeah.. she might have Amnesia.. if she does.. she may not remember much.. so if she does wake.. quiz her abit.." Megumi advised then smiled. "In the meantime, lets eat ok?" they agreed.  
  
~~ Across the room, Shivio and his mistress   
( A/N:you're probably guessed who.. ill tell you.. its... the lovely Sakurai Hoseki) eating aswell.. unaware Kenshin was there ~~  
"So, Boss.. what's next?" Shivio asked eating and munching away..  
"Well.. i was thinking, why not find the dear poor, Kenshin and comfort my way into his little heart.. he'll then get to know me better and soon forget about that girl of his.." Sakurai laughed.  
"Uhhh.. boss.. i forgot to tell you something... a man told me that Kaoru was... umm..."   
"WHAT!?? WHAT IS IT NOW??" Sakurai yelled then tried to calm down by drinking Sake.  
"umm... she's uhhh.. unconcious-but-theres-a-possibility-that-she-wont-live.." Shivio quickly told her.  
".............. Shivio dear...... pass me more Sake now please...... and, HOW CAN THIS BE!?! SHE CANT BE ALIVE!?!" Sakurai stood up arms flailing and people staring.. Kenshin looked around for a while then stopped.   
"Sorry... my friend here's a bit .. y'know.." Sakurai told the fellow restaurant customers nearby her lame excuse.  
"C'mon Shivio! lets get out of here.. I'm going to change and find Kenshin.." Sakurai stood up.  
"Yes.. Boss..." Shivio followed as they left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Later that night, Kenshin stayed in the lodge nearby the hospital and shared room with Sano & Yahiko.. Megumi in a different room next door... Sano went off for a midnight stroll with Megumi (A/N: hehehehe!) and Yahiko soundly asleep.. Kenshin sat in his bed thinking of Kaoru...  
  
"Knock Knock.. is Kenshin here?" Sakurai entered silently.  
"Oh.. hi Sakurai.. how'd you know I was here?"   
"Well, bumped into Saki.. or whatever his name is.." Sakurai sat down next to Kenshin. she wore a revealing outfit with lots of jewelry... (A/N: all stolen .. AGAIN..)  
"Ohh.. its Sanosuke.. Sano for short.. so why you come?" Kenshin asked standing and pointed to megumi's room to talk.  
"Well.. just to tell you my deepest sympathy.. for that girl who is in hospital.. how is she?" Sakurai glanced at him.  
"She's ok.. the girl is currently unconcious.. in a comma kind of thing.." Kenshin replied.  
"Ohh.. was she your.. girlfriend?" .. Kenshin blushed slightly.  
"Not really.. but i must admit.. i liked her.." Kenshin felt happier that he had company to talk to.. an old friend..  
  
As they talked.. Sakurai got into Kenshin's mind... asking questions of the present.. and past.. getting to know the former Battousai.. when she left, Sano & Megumi came in..  
"What's this? she actually came..." Sano grunted as Sakurai left.  
"You guys didnt do anything... right??" Megumi looked at Kenshin.. from the ladies looks.. she looked as if she would've seduced Kenshin in a flick of her fingers.  
"No! just talked.. she seemed to know about Kaoru.. did she ask you Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
"Nope.. never seen her.. atleast.. i think so.. she seemed familiar though.." Megumi placed her hand on her chin.  
"Well! time to sleep you two.. and tomorrow, we can go out maybe?" Megumi bid goodnight and fell asleep.  
Sano too, but Kenshin had difficulties to sleep...   
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered to himself before he snoozed away.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
A/N: MUAHHAHAHA~! how-is-dat?? :D not bad eh? ok well... you know wat to do now! Review plz..   
also, if you'd like me to contact you of when my new chapter is coming.. drop me a message : may_lan_@hotmail.com and yeah! ^.~ mailing list thingo..   
Next chapter should be more happy, happy .. joy, joy.. ehhe.. maybe the gang will visit the town and go uhhh.. swimming? heheh.. ok bye!  
  
Chibi Maylan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Five

Memories Forgotten  
By Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: *cries* no beta reader! nevermind... i'll just re-read these chapters for errors :) and re-post! I've already done ch.1.. (nina did actually!) and so 4 to go.. *cries more*  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin! but i own my characters and story idea! ^.^;  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Kenshin awoke to see that he was first to wake that morning.. he had abit of trouble sleeping.. waking up all night due to nightmares about Kaoru.. Kenshin wiped away some sweat off his forehead and went to have a bath, maybe that'll cool him down......  
  
' Men's hot spring ' a sign hanged onto the door as Kenshin opened it.. steam entered the hallway he sighed and undressed to enter the spring for relaxation.  
"Ahhh.. lovely that it is..." he mumbled to himself entering the water and sat next to a man whom he knew.  
"You again!" the guy suprisingly looked down at Kenshin, Kenshin stared and took a few steps back.  
"Yes, me.. i believe we have met before sir.. at the Akabeka Restaurant." Kenshin had placed his sword nearby him as usual, he never left it alone just in case he needed it.  
"Well, i guess i better apologise for running off.. very un-mannered of me.." the man sat back down meaning no harm.  
"I had something to do after being defeated by the great SHORT battousai.." the man joked with a chuckle. Kenshin sweatdropped and held his head down.  
"How come you are here.. uhh Mr.?" Kenshin asked curiously it was too much of a coinsidence.  
"Call me Shivio.." he replied then stood up.   
"I'm sure to see you again.. but i gotta run for now.." he walked out with his towel.  
"Hmmm.. Shivio's here... let's hope he's here not to steal.." Kenshin thought then closed his eyes to think about the one he adores...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
At Sakurai's room...  
"Lalala.. hmmm.. red kinomono today? or blue.. let see.." Sakurai held her towel over herself as she unpacked some of her clothes, Shivio entered sliding the door behind him.  
"OK mistress... whats on for today?" Shivio asked.  
"I'm going to see Kenshin and ask to go for maybe lunch or something romantic.." Sakurai giggled at the thought.  
"ohh.. ok.. i just saw Kenshin.. he's at the hot spring.. we talked.."  
"WHAT!?! YOU IDIOT! AND DID YOU MENTION ME??" she yelled her temper rising.  
"uhhh.. nope, I didn't think you'll want me saying that your Top Leader of the greatest thieves in Tokyo.. besides, what else could've I said?" Shivio cowed abit.  
"Well, you could've said.... well.. ... umm... well... argh! you could've said some nice comments about me.." Sakurai started to whine.  
"One step closer to making him think I was a perfect lady !!" she babbled and walked around the room.  
"Geeze.. she can be a crazy lunatic sometimes.." Shivio muttered to himself making sure she didn't hear.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kaoru was being checked daily with the nurses on duty, they tried their very best to make her better .. her health was 60% much better and gaining higher but, the thing still worries the staff... will she wake up? Kaoru has been in a slumber for nearly a week without one word coming out for her. Megumi felt pity even more for Kaoru these days saying it's her fault...  
"I bet it's my fault that this happened.. i'm always a trouble maker! Asking for her help near her b'day.. now this! argh.." Megumi talked to Sano.  
"Can't be always your fault.. maybe it was purely and accident?" Sano replied trying to cheer her up.  
"Maybe.. and what about poor Kenshin? have you seen him today? the springs did nothing to cheer his spirits up.. still that same dull worried-ness on his face..." Megumi stopped. Kenshin came in..  
"Hi Kenshin.." Sano greeted as they all sat next to Kaoru's room.  
"Hi.." he silently replied looking at the floor.  
"Anything better today?" Kenshin asked about Kaoru's health.  
"Sure... she's healing her burns and things like that.. her breathings fine.. i'm pretty sure she'll live.."  
"Great.. hey, i'm hungry let's go eat!" Sano replied.  
"You're always hungry! c'mon.. Kenshin you coming?" Megumi placed her arm in Sano's.  
"No thanks, I think i'll walk around or something.." Kenshin replied.  
"Ok.. seeya later.." they replied and walked off.  
  
  
Kenshin sat closely next to Kaoru's bed hearing nurses and doctors rushing by, some checking Kaoru..  
'I wish she could wake up...' Kenshin thought to himself.  
'she's sleeps like an angel.... so silent...'   
Suddenly, Kenshin kissed her cheek ... he didn't mean to.. but her angelic charming looks and peaceful dreaming made him want to.. her kissed her cheek softly and felt her warm cheek on his lips. He then realised she moved!  
"Kaoru!!?! did you just..." he looked at her.   
'She's waking up... i'm sure of it!' Kenshin felt so happy as his sad lilac eyes turned into a more vibrant colour.  
"Kaoru.. can you hear me..? Kaoru.." Kenshin waited. She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.  
"KAORU!!" Kenshin exclaimed happily to see her awake but still abit weak, dare not to mention the kiss on the cheek...   
"Huh?" she tiredly replied.  
'oops.. I guess I better quiz her..' Kenshin reminded himself.  
"Miss? may I ask your name.." he asked.  
"my name?" she looked blankly at him, her hair catching into her face.  
"yes.. and how old are you?" Kenshin nervously looked at Kaoru, by now she would've replied 'you idiot! you know who i am..' or something like that.  
"i'm sorry.. my head hurts.. I can't remember ...." Kaoru replied putting her head back on the pillow.  
"oh...no.. you don't remember you name..age? me......" Kenshin looked sadder again she has got amnesia!  
"nope.. where am I sir? who are you?"   
"I'm... Kenshin Himura.. I'm your-" he stopped should he say friend? or will that confuse her more?  
"You are?" she replied.  
"Kenshin Himura.. a wanderer.." he replied sadly   
'maybe this is a chance to pretend not to know her? then she wouldn't be into trouble when enemies arrive..' Kenshin decided that he was right.. he would hide his feelings from her and be no more than the wanderer and acquaintance of Ms.Kaoru Kamiya then she will no longer be hurt by him..   
"Oh, then why are you here Mr.Himura?"   
"I'm here to see a friend.. she's very pretty and I love her very much..." Kenshin surprised himself.  
'did i just say that!?!' he thought to himself 'baka baka baka!' .  
"Ok.. well.. she sounds nice... i'm .. tired.. goodnight..."   
"Goodnight.." Kenshin replied. Now to tell his friends about the good and bad news!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In the restaurant...   
  
"She's awake! I talked to her but... she can't remember herself and me.." Kenshin exclaimed.  
"Ohh.. so she does have amnesia.. what a pity.. atleast you've seen her awake! what did you say to her?" Megumi replied.  
"Asked her questions like her name, age... that's all really she doesn't rememeber me.." Kenshin began to eat.  
"So did you tell her?" Sano asked.  
"Ummm.. I think it is best that I go back to wandering and be just an acquaintance to her.."   
"Kenshin! You Baka!" They replied.  
"You know you love her? why choose this path now?" Sano replied.  
"Well.. then she would be out of harm would'nt she?" Kenshin replied.  
"But-" Megumi protested. Kenshin just nodded negatively.  
"No.. I think it'll be better this way..." he replied and they went silent...  
  
little did they notice.. Mr. Shvio was eavesdropping on their little conversation...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"SHE WHAT!?!?!" Sakurai exclaimed.  
"Awake.. but with amnesia.." Shvio repeated.  
"Geeze.. this girl's hard to exterminate!... exterminate.. hmmm.. Shivio! I have another plan, bring Carter here this instance.." Sakurai grinned.   
'Carter will take care of her easily.. since he's so handsome maybe he could lure her into a date and finish her off!' Sakurai's mind filled up with ideas.   
"Now Shivio!" she ordered as Shivio ran to catch the train..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was midday and Megumi wanted to go swimming.. it was too hot to stay inside.. every one in the apartments went to the river to swim.. so why not go?  
  
"C'mon Boys! let's go.." Megumi called out sliding the door behind her.  
"I'm ready!" Yahiko had pants on. Megumi wore swimmers too..  
"Same here, c'mon Kenshin! just wear pants or somethin' " Sano called out.  
"Ok.. but I have none.." Kenshin looked at them.  
"Wear one of Yahiko's or Sano's.." Megumi rushed.  
"Ok ok.. here!" Yahiko threw his green pants at Kenshin.   
"This should fit you! let's go.." Yahiko pushed Kenshin into his room to change and slid the door.  
  
A few minutes later they were at the river a few other people were swimming too, including Sakurai..  
  
"Hi Kenshin! Like my new swimmers? they're called bikini's.. a new trend these days.." Sakurai looked at Megumi's one-piece and smirked at the light blue swimmers Megumi had on.  
"It's nice, that it is.." Kenshin commented blushing at how revealing it was.   
"Thanks.. so you guys swimming to huh? want to play volley ball?" Sakurai held up a ball.  
"Sure!" Yahiko said as Sakurai handed him the ball.  
"Hmmm.. how shall we play in teams? 3 vs. 2? ..." Sakurai counted Megumi,Sano,Yahiko,Kenshin & Herself.  
"I'm not playing.. volleyball's not my thing.." Megumi replied snappily.  
"Geeze.. ok.. how 'bout Yahiko & uhh... Sami is a team vs. Me and Kenshin?" Sakurai grinned.  
"Ummm.." Kenshin looked at the net hung onto the trees.  
"It's Sano.." Sano grumbled.  
"Woops sorry Sona" Sakurai started the game.  
Sakurai jumped into the air really high as she hit the ball, Kenshin dropped his sword next to Megumi who was fussing over Sakurai and her 'bikini'.  
"Kenshin! get it!" Sakurai yelled as Kenshin saw the ball falling towards him, he hit it and it went over the net gaining another point.  
"Yay!" Sakurai giggled. "3 points to us 1 to you guys"   
They ended up winning while Sano & Yahiko grumbled at how Sakurai could jump high enough and dodge at the ball.  
"She's like them theives who climb buildings and jump on roof to roof really.. she can jump long distances i bet" Sano mumbled as he entered the river's water.  
"yeah.." Yahiko splashed water at his friends causing a water fight!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakurai went to Kenshin's room to start her new plans...  
"Hello? Kenshin?" Sakurai went inside.  
"BANG!" Yahiko plonked his sword on Sakurai's head thinking she was an intruder, Sakurai dizzily trodded in the spot  
"Oww.. why do I see 6 little brats?" she then passed out.  
"oops.. isn't that Sakurai Hoseki?" he tried not to laugh.  
"yes it is!" Sano laughed   
"good on ya boy, she deserves that for entering here and for forgetin' me name!" Sano patted Yahiko's arm and picked her up to placed her on the nearest bed.   
"hope I didn't hit her too hard tho.." Yahiko glanced at the-not-so-sleeping beauty snoring away.  
"she's loud!" Yahiko laughed at her snores.  
"yup. c'mon lets grab some of Megumi's make-up.." Sano evilly grinned.  
"hehehehe.. that sounds good.." Yahiko and Sano cheekily went to Megumi's room.  
  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: ehheeeh.. i'd say its revenge after that volleyball match! lol.. did u like? i spent 1-2 hrs writing :)  
if you'd like me to contact you of when my new chapter is coming.. drop me a message : may_lan_@hotmail.com and yeah! ^.~   
Next Ch. coming soon!  
Chibi Maylan.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Six Back we go

Memories Forgotten  
By Chibi Maylan  
  
A/N: Harlo! =^.^= i havent written much and prolly wont write constantly coz im busy these days, with school (Yr.9) and all.. so yeah.. but anyway, E.N.J.O.Y for now and please R+R / READ + REVIEW. The chapters pretty long :P  
~Chibi Maylan.  
  
D/C: I do not own the characters they belong to rightful owners! I only own MY CHARACTERS and STORY IDEA...???  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
Chapter Six - What Happened?  
  
Previously...   
  
"hope I didn't hit her too hard tho.." Yahiko glanced at the-not-so-sleeping beauty snoring away.  
"she's loud!" Yahiko laughed at her snores.  
"yup. c'mon lets grab some of Megumi's make-up.." Sano evilly grinned.  
"hehehehe.. that sounds good.." Yahiko and Sano cheekily went to Megumi's room.  
  
~*~* *~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~  
In the morning, Sakurai woke up in her room...  
"Haaahh....MmmmmmMMmm..." she yawned, stretching her arms out.  
"G'Morning boss! nice sleep?" Shivio tried to not laugh, since seeing her face.  
"What are you laughing at mister?" she stood up still in last night's gown, hands against hips.  
"Here..." Shivio handed her mirror turning around to laugh more, Sakurai examined her looks.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?!??!?! WHO DID THIS?" Sakurai yelled, waking up next door neighbours, which ended up knocking on the door complaining with Sakurai replying very rudely.  
"Gee.. once i wash off this horrid make-up, im seeing Kenshin.." Sakurai wandered off to the washrooms.  
"ok.. seeya boss!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kaoru awoke to see herself still in the hospital wards.. looking at her hands, her palms had cuts and bruises.   
"ouch.. how'd i get that?!" she murmured.   
"Goodmorning Ms.Kamiya" Megumi came inside sitting next to the bed Kaoru was in looking at her, bandaged on her head and a few burns healing and fading...  
"Hi miss... pardon me, but who are you?" Kaoru asked politely.  
"Im Megumi Takani, tell me.. do you remember anything these following days?" Megumi sat down and placed her paper and pen on her lap.   
"Ummm.. not really, Miss Takani... just that some guy called Kenshin was here.. before that. blank....." Kaoru replied.  
"Oh I see..." Megumi checked the paper on the table, Kaoru's medication instructions where scribbled by nurses.  
"Why am i here? with cuts and bruises? Whats happening? Where's my father?" Kaoru confusingly asked all the questions un-answered to Megumi.  
"Well, firstly, you have Amnesia.. you were involved with an accident a few days ago.. seems like weeks! your healing fastly and if you cant remember, your 18 years old with a dojo teaching the Kamiya Kassin Ryu technique to students.. and your father..." Megumi stopped, remebering that once Kaoru mentioned her father died when she was young.  
"my father?" Kaoru broke the silence.  
"your father died, when you where young can you remember any of your past Kaoru?" Megumi sadly replied.  
"my father...died.....!?!?" Kaoru looked sadly at Megumi.. tears rolling down her cheeks as she wept trying to gain herself not to cry, she replied back..  
"Not really, just a few blanks of flashbacks.. like this man... he had a sword..." Kaoru sniffed as Megumi gave her a tissue.  
'It must be a memory of Kenshin!' Megumi thought.  
"Oh? by the way, if you're ok.. we'll take you home, i'd like you to meet your friends--err.. friends from your 'past' " Megumi placed her hand on Kaoru's.  
"Great!" Kaoru smiled feeling happier "you seem very nice Megumi, if you were from my past .. i bet we were good friends!".  
"Yes... it was your birthday before.. happy birthday.." Megumi then left her to rest, a big day tomorrow...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ohhh.. Kenshin? Wheree are you..??" Sakurai opened his room's door peeping inside to see him sleeping away, like a baby.  
"Awwww.. how cute..." Sakurai then heard him say... "Kaoru...." hugging the pillow next to him.  
Her jealousy rised as she 'accidentally' dropped a vase, smashing to peices on the floor Kenshin awoke, like a guard dog sitted up swiftly holding his sword, he then noticed it was just Sakurai as she gasped, placing a hand near her chest area which, revealed herself in a big way..   
"Sakurai? What happened?" Kenshin placed down his sword, looking at the shards of crystal scattered everywhere.  
"I'm sorry to break it, i didnt know the vase would hit into my shoulder when i came in, and i didnt mean to wake you.." Sakurai looked at him innocently.  
"Ohh. it's ok.. i'll go get a broom.." Kenshin stood up and went to the next room to search. Sakurai made her chance to un-do a few buttons.. looked at the mirror and made herself more seductive..   
'He'll drop on his knees for sure.. I'm sooo gorgeous!' Sakurai vainly thought to herself smiling as she let her brown curls of hair down. Added lipstick, and leaned on his bed waiting for him to come.  
"This'll be easy! I'll surely get Kenshin tonight.. and Kaoru.. ha! Carter will get rid of her!" Sakurai murmured to herself.  
Kenshin walked in, sliding the door.. "Sakurai, is there a meaning for come--" he stopped, stunned...  
'This is not good, that it is!' Kenshin told himself, gripping onto the broom, blushing at Sakurai, eyes glancing at the woman infront of him.  
"Ohh.. Sorry.. i was feeling tired thought i'd lie down..." Sakurai told him, as she placed her fingers on her necklace, moving the chain.  
"I-Its.. o-k..." Kenshin glanced away, he now knew she must like him.. but, he knew in his heart.. he didn't.. what to do?  
"Umm.. Sakurai..." Kenshin looked again at Sakurai as her dress' sleeves fell loosly to her shoulders.  
"Yes?" she walked toward him, he backed away..  
"Sakurai I'm sorry but--" Kenshin was caught, Sakurai was kissing him! She held him and closed her eyes as she playfully kissed him on the lips.   
'No.. this isn't right..' Kenshin sturggled himself free from the ladies red lips.  
"What is it?" Sakurai looked hurt and upset at his rejection.  
"I'm sorry Sakurai, this isnt right.. you see.. i don't like you in this way..." he walked away, and started to clean the floor. Hoping that Sakurai would understand, but her anger flared through her.. she was going to scream.  
"Oh My God!" She started to release her anger at Kenshin..   
"What's wrong with me huh? am i not good enough for you? Am I not pretty? not sexy enough?" Sakurai gripped her hands into balls against her hips.  
Kenshin felt her anger rush by with her words.. a new side to Sakurai he hadn't seen before..  
"Sakurai.. you're pretty, that you are.. but-"   
"Then what!?!" Sakurai asked. "You're married? dating?" Sakurai began to get closer again..   
"No, just that.. i'd rather be friends Sakurai, that is all.." Kenshin got rid of the shards of the vase and sat on his bed.  
"It's that girl isnt it? Kaoru! You love her?" Sakurai choked on the words she hated to admit.   
"No-- i mean.. -- ummm.." Kenshin hesitated. Sakurai started to weep into her hands.  
"I knew it! that girl! how can you love her? why can't you love me as much as i adore you? i've been waiting and searching for Shinta-- for you all the years.. and i find out you don't like me?!" Sakurai hid her face.  
"Again, i'm sorry Sakurai.." Kenshin patted her shoulder she reacted with a slap on his cheek.  
"I'm Sorry i EVER came in here! I wish i'd never met you with my sisters! I wish i never fell in love with you!" Sakurai wailed and left his room.  
"Sakurai!" Kenshin called out. 'Baka!!! You hurt Sakurai-san's feelings!'   
In the corridors, towards her room..   
  
"Well, that did NOT go well.. even I cried? gee.." Sakurai never cried infront of people for a long time, and never infront of Kenshin for a long time, except when she was young.. hitting into the tree.. ouch..  
"I guess i stuffed it! i'll just have to get carter to Kaoru instantly! this will not end like this!" Sakurai told herself, being a stubborn twit she is. Sakurai walked and headed towards the corner of the where the walls met feet away from her room, she heard people talking.. Shivio and.. "Carter! Finally.." Sakurai stopped to listen, her ears picking up their conversation..  
  
"Great! here we are Carter.. now to see Boss.. she's expecting you.. just around this corner into the second door you see.." Shivio instructed as Sakurai heard footsteps, she swiftly ran to the door and shut it behind her quietly.. raced to the sofa and sat, grabbed a comb and began to brush her hair, waiting..  
"Knock"   
"Come in.." Sakurai straightened her dress. In walked Carter, tall.. dark raven haired and blue eyed strode in with his cape swaying behind him, he bowed.   
"Good Evening Madame Hoseki.. you called?" He stood up smiling at her. Sakurai waved him to sit.  
"Yes.. my dear Carter, i need your beautiful charms into action.. this time, not to steal jewels or money.. but.. a girl's heart.." Sakurai grinned evilly standing.   
"a girl's heart? seems challenging.." Carter stood up and came closer to Sakurai, touching her hand and bend down kneeling and kissed her hand.   
"It shall be done.. tell me more of your plans..my mistress.." Carter stood up again as they began to weave a plan.  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The following day.. Kaoru was packing her belongings and was ready to leave the hospital ward...  
"mmmm.. hmmm.. mmmmm.." Kaoru hummed. placing the last of her clothes, she spotted her perfume from Megumi and put it in the bag.  
"Ready to go!" Kaoru closed her bag and sat on her bed, waiting... Megumi came in smiling.  
"Great.. well, we will be riding the train with Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin.. they're very nice people.. they live at the dojo too.." Megumi followed Kaoru out of the doors, into the hallway.. heading for the exit.   
"Ok, wait here Kaoru.. i'll get the boys.. don't go anywhere!" Megumi told Kaoru, running into the Hotel they stayed in.  
  
As she left, Kaoru hummed to herself.. when..  
"Ooof!" Kaoru lost balance, and started to fall. In a quick movement, a strong arm held her back from falling as Kaoru saw a man infront of her.  
"Very sorry miss.."   
"Thank You very much sir.." Kaoru bowed blushing at the man, who was tall.. dark raven haired and blue eyed starring into her eyes happily. He smiled and introduced himself.  
"I'm Carter.. and you are?"   
".. K-K-Kaoru..." Kaoru stuttered at the man she just met. 'Wow! he's cute! and he helped me from falling  
"Well, nice meeting you.. I didn't mean to hit into you Ms.Kaoru.. i was just walking to my room and i hit into you.."   
Kaoru nodded her head side-to-side.   
"It's alright.. no harm done.. do you live here?"   
"Nope. just visiting a friend.. and you?"   
"I'm about to leave, going back home.. to my dojo.. Kamiya Kassin-Ryu Dojo.. across town.." Kaoru disapointedly said.  
"Ohh.. i think i know that dojo! You're that girl who teaches the technique? i live around there.." Carter replied smiling once again.  
"I see.. do come around!" Kaoru smiled as Carter nodded, "Ofcourse! Maybe.. i can get to know your lovely technique.."  
"Bye.. Mr.Carter.." Kaoru bowed as he walked away.  
"Bye Ms. Kaoru.." he glanced at her. 'This'll be easier than i thought, i've got her already! you can tell..' he thought.  
  
As he left, Megumi paced down the two steps with her bags, followed by the boys each smiling at the sight of a healthy-looking Kaoru, her hair loosely flowing down made her look more prettier and mature than usual -- it made Kenshin blush!  
"Hey Kaoru! Remember me??!!" Yahiko ran next to Kaoru. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Nope.. sorry.. what's your name little boy?" Yahiko glared.  
"LITTLE? I'M NOT LITTLE!" He started to babble on.. "How many times do I tell everyone! I'm not LITTLE!", Kaoru whispered to Megumi with Yahiko yelling to himself in the background...  
"What's with him? I asked for his name.." Kaoru confusingly asked.   
"He thinks he's strong, and not little anymore.. he's Yahiko" Megumi sighed. "this is Sano aka Sanosuke.. and.. this is Kenshin Himura -- but you two've met already..?" Megumi started to walk towards the station.  
"Yes, that we have.." Kenshin smiled, his lilac eyes looking at Kaoru, making her cheeks grow hot.. 'Why? My cheeks?' Kaoru asked herself. Touching her cheek.   
"Let's go! we've got till 10 a.m. to get there.." Megumi called out. Sano grumbled and talked with Yahiko as they walked, Kaoru walked beside Kenshin.  
"So.. how are you? Miss Kamiya?" Kenshin broke their silence. Kaoru looked at him, he seemed different when she first saw him, 'his face didn't have the same expression as before.. his eyes, god.. those eyes! they're different.. almost..sad?'   
"Miss Kamiya?" Kenshin waited for her answer.  
"Yes? I'm fine.. tell me.. when we met.. umm.. before.. the 'past' how'd we meet?"   
Kenshin hesitated for abit then replied:  
"We sorta bumped into eachother, that we did.. i helped you beat this man.. and with thanks you let me stay at your dojo..  
and we.. became.. friends, that we have.." Kenshin replied.  
"ohh.. i see.." Kaoru walked on looking at the clouds swirling past up above their heads. Kenshin looked up to..  
"Clouds look so soft and gentle.." Kenshin commented near above a whisper. Kaoru looked at the clouds and then at him, his eyes still looking different since last time..   
"Kenshin.. you seem very much like a nice man.. but, how come you have a sword?" Kaoru questioned. Kenshin gazed at her, near reaching the station.  
"Well.. Ms.Kamiya.. I was known as the 'Battousai' - a killer in the Meiji era.. that i was, but now i wander the streets like i told you before.. Ms--"   
"it's Kaoru.. not Ms.Kamiya.." Kaoru told him taking away a lock of hair from her face.   
"Yes.. Kaoru.." Kenshin smiled.  
"Much better!" Kaoru smiled back, then poked at Kenshin "Last one to the station doesnt get window seat!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In between the shadows, Carter watched as Kaoru ran towards the entrance of the station, followed by Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko & Megumi.. he smiled...  
"So.. there going back home today? better tell Madame.." Carter turned, cape into air and vanished jumping roof-to-roof.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
mwahahhahaahha! fini~! ^^ good good! u likey? plz now Review! Till next chappie!  
Mailing List: may_lan_@hotmail.com 


	7. Seven Great Date Kaoru!

Memories Forgotten   
By Chibi Maylan.  
A/N: Hao! whats happenin' ? new chapter for all who comes to read and review! ^^x   
Wellz, if you want to be updated on when the next chapter is up, email me @ may_lan_@hotmail.com with the email title as "Memories Forgotten" 'kay? ^.^x goodie! lets go! dun forget to R+R.  
I think this chappies gonna be long ^_^ maybe.. =p  
  
KEY:   
" People are talking" (A/N: Author Note) 'Thinking' ~*~*~*~ scene changes //Flashbacks\\   
  
Chapter 7 - Flashbacks of the unclear past (yup, alot o' flashbaks in this chappie.. hope it wont be too confusin')  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Previously...~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well.. Ms.Kamiya.. I was known as the 'Battousai' - a killer in the Meiji era.. that i was, but now i wander the streets like i told you before.. Ms--"   
"it's Kaoru.. not Ms.Kamiya.." Kaoru told him taking away a lock of hair from her face.   
"Yes.. Kaoru.." Kenshin smiled.  
"Much better!" Kaoru smiled back, then poked at Kenshin "Last one to the station doesnt get window seat!"   
  
In between the shadows, Carter watched as Kaoru ran towards the entrance of the station, followed by Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko & Megumi.. he smiled...  
"So.. they're going back home today? better tell Madame.." Carter turned, cape into air and vanished jumping roof-to-roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was combing her hair and started to plait it while she looked out of her window. She tied the ribbon she found in her bag and sighed. Yahiko, Sano & Kenshin went to find food while Megumi slept quietly opposite Kaoru.  
'I wonder.. so many memories gone.. so many people and things i cant remember..' Kaoru felt a flash back...  
  
~//FLASH BACK STARTING ^_^\\~  
  
She saw herself, Kaoru.. walking towards a similar cabin as the door open, she fell.. and gazed up to see a black figure...  
Kaoru only saw her devilish grin spread on her face, along with the lipstick of sheer red. The woman spoke:  
"Ha! This is the pretty Kaoru? I don't see why he would like to stick with you!"   
And with that, the lady left out of sight and flares of sparks was infront of her... when Kaoru saw it explode....  
  
~//END OF FLASHBACK ^_~\\~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes in shock and gasped. Was it real? it must be.. 'what a horrid flashback.' Kaoru exclaimed as she still remebered her face reaction of the flares of sparks and the explosion..  
"Kaoru? are you ok??" Kaoru looked at the face infront of her, Kenshin.. his eyes were locked with hers for awhile before she spoke.  
"Yeah, i'm ok.. just got startled.." Kaoru explained that she had a bad flashback to Kenshin, about the lady and the explosion.  
"Hmm.. so this must be a clue to who exploded the carriage.." Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, Placing his sword next to him.  
"I recall the lady had red lips..but i couldnt see anything else.." Kaoru informed him as much as she could.  
"Kaoru.. you do know what happened to you? The carriage.." Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded, and looked outside her window once more.  
"Yes, I was involved with an explosion still not solved.. i'm sure that lady was the one who did it, she probably used TNT to blow it up.." Kaoru replied back.  
"I see.. Kaoru.. don't worry, i've decided to search for clues tomorrow evening.. i'm going to find out who caused this-this-.. disaster..!" Kaoru was intrigued at him for being so interested in solving out what happened to her.. why?  
"Oh...Thanks Kenshin.." Kaoru replied smiling, she felt her cheeks tingling with warmth and knew she was blushing..  
Kenshin left the girls alone, and slid the cabin's door shut, walking towards his own cabin...  
'Kaoru, i will get that lady.. she will be taught a lesson..Kaoru.." Kenshin muttered to himself as he opened his cabin to find.....   
"S-s-s-Sakurai?!" Kenshin nervously looked at Sakurai, dressed in a blue flowered patterned white summers dress and matching hat. Sakurai lifted her face, eyes gazing happily at Kenshin.   
"Ohh! There you are! I've been waiting for you!" Sakurai grinned as she stood up to greet him. Kenshin slid his cabin door shut behind him and curiously wondered why Sakurai was there, on the same train and cabin.  
"Sorry about last night.. with my temper.." Sakurai sat back down fiddling with her bracelet which was delicately studded with amethyst (A/N: Amethyst is sorta a purpley colour.. its mah b'day stone ^^x) jewels, engraved with her name.  
"I'm alright now.. i understand that you like this other girl" Sakurai tried to hide her bitterness of jealousy.  
"I'm sorry Sakurai, that i am.." Kenshin sat opposite her, placing down his sword next to him.  
"Thats settled then.. i don't like remembering last night.. soo.. next topic?" Sakurai looked at Kenshin.  
"Uhm.."   
"... So how come you're going to this town?" Sakurai asked.  
"I stay at a friend's dojo..Kamiya--" Kenshin replied.  
"Ohh! i live around that dojo.. i might drop by sometime Kenshin! Excuse me, but my friends are waiting for me.." Sakurai left the room so fast and swiftly Kenshin didnt even see her shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
Kenshin arrived home late in the afternoon, as they walked...  
"Hi Ms.Kamiya"   
Kaoru turned around swinging her luggage into the person who just spoke, but to her surprise he jumped away just in time.  
"Oh i'm terribly sorry Carter!" Kaoru blushed.   
"It's alright Kaoru.. how are you? i saw you on the train.."  
"I didn't know you were on the same train as me.." Kaoru was now way behind of Kenshin and the gang..   
"Maybe it's fate..Where are you off to? the dojo?" Carter swung over his shoulder his jacket and started to walk with Kaoru.  
"Yeah.. i seem to have forgotten where it is.. my friends are nearby so i better keep an eye on them.." Kaoru glanced at her friends who were a few feet away.  
"Oh.. doesnt matter, i know where it is..how about we go for dinner tonight, you and me.. ?" Carter asked her.  
"That'll be great!" Kaoru exclaimed, she then noticed her friends stopping to wait for her.   
"ohh.. i gotta go.. meet at the front of the dojo? around 8:00?" Kaoru happily grinned, Carter agreed and they went their seperate ways.  
'This mission will be too easy.. just as easy as robbing houses...' Carter grinned evilly, before walking into a side street.  
"Who was that guy, Kaoru?!" Megumi exclaimed as she saw Carter turn into a street.  
".. some guy i met few days ago.. he's cute huh? i'm going to dinner with him tonight!" Kaoru replied cheerfully, all starry eyed.  
"REALLY!?! did you hear that boyz?! Kaoru's got a date tonight!!" Megumi grinned.  
"And i bet Misao and I will create a dazzling new Kaoru!" winked Megumi, Kaoru went blank.. Misao? who's that?!  
"Umm.. who's Misao?" Kaoru asked, Megumi gasped.   
"Oh! of course.. Misao was one of your friends.. and i'm sure you two will get along once again.." Megumi smiled.  
"I see.. does Misao know about my amnesia?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yup..dont worry, she's a nice girl.." Megumi replied then held Kaoru's hand, all heart-shaped eyed.  
"Time for us girls to depart you boys! we'll see you later!" Megumi waved to the boys and dragged Kaoru towards Misao's home.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
At misao's home..   
"KAORU!!" Misao hugged her friend happily.  
"How are you?!? It's a shame with your amnesia and that terrible accident.." Misao shut the door behind Megumi.  
"I'm Misao Makimashi.. if you can't remember, im part of the new Oniwabanshuu group.." Misao introduced herself.  
"Hi Misao, lovely to meet you.." Kaoru smiled.   
"well, misao.. Kaoru has a date to go to with this hunky guy! let's help her get ready!" Megumi told Misao, which Misao giggled and agreed to help! poor kaoru, she was stuck being their doll for the day..  
An hour later.. clothes piled up, make up spread out.. jewellry on the floor.. Kaoru looking at herself in the mirror...  
  
"Uhmmm.. Megumi? this dress is... abit revealing?" Kaoru looked at the satin red dress revealing too much of her.  
"Oh ok ok .. so you don't wanna reveal too much.. i guess so.." Megumi then disappeared to find another gown with Misao.  
"This one!" Misao popped up with a sparkly white dress and matching shawl.  
"Wow! that's a beautiful dress.. i don't think i'll fit in it though.." Kaoru laughed,Misao shook her head.   
"Nonsense Kaoru! Try it.." Misao pushed her friend into the other room to change.  
Kaoru came out wearing the dress.. Misao cheered and Megumi clapped.  
"Wonderful! wear it!!" they exclaimed.  
"Ok ok.." Kaoru smiled, what great friends..  
  
Finally, Kaoru was ready to go out! She waited outside of the dojo and bid goodbye and thanks to Megumi and Misao.  
Shortly after Carter arrived..   
"Woah! Kaoru? Ms.Kaoru? This beautiful lady cannot be her.. is it?" Carter smiled.  
"oh Carter!" Kaoru giggled as he took her arm, "Let's go fair lady, i've reserved at a candlelit restaurant near the water.."  
"lovely.." Kaoru blushed as they walked off..   
  
Kenshin sadly looked at Kaoru walk away with the man she just met..   
"I guess she's better off with another man, that she is....." Kenshin sadly told himself, as he slowly closed the dojo's door.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru gazed at Carter.. he was so dreamy.. and truely a charmer! what a great dinner it was..  
"Let's dance, my lady?" Carter stood up and signalled for music. Kaoru was cheerful, maybe it was too much Sake?  
"Sure i'd love to!" Kaoru stood up, and they started to dance to the slow music.  
"Your wearing such a very lovely dress today, it suits you Kaoru.." Carter whispered into Kaoru's ear other comments which made Kaoru blush even more.  
"Let's go to the seaside.." Carter thanked the musicians and went to pay their bill.  
"How is it going Carter.." Sakurai stood next to him wanting a report.  
"Smoothly my queen, tonight will be the night.." Carter's blue eyes gazed upon Sakurai.   
Sakurai blushed, "Great work Carter.. you will be payed a worthy price.." Sakurai glanced at kaoru, back turned looking at the sky.  
"Payment sounds good, but that aside is second-rate to a kiss from you.." Carter kissed her cheek, Sakurai blushed even more..   
"Oh Carter! such a charmer arn't you?! well, i guess you better get going to miss over there.. i'll be watching.." Sakurai giggled and left his side.  
Carter sighed, he only wished Sakurai would like him in return.. its been 2 years working for Sakurai and every time he sees her he would be tempted to kiss her lips instead of her cheek or hand.  
"Carter?" Kaoru stood behind him, Carter shook his head into reality, a job is at work..  
"Yes my dear, let's go.." Carter took Kaoru to the sea..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru slipped off her shoes and walked in the water, carefully making sure her dress wouldn't get wet.. Kaoru could hear the restaurant's music faintly off the distance and the glow of the moon in the water.. it was a romantic moment!  
  
"Don't get yourself wet now.. your dress will be ruined.." Carter laughed as he picked up Kaoru slightly and drew her into a kiss.  
Kaoru felt herself tingle with glee and joy.. but she then felt an empty space in her heart.. wasn't this right?   
After they kissed Carter and Kaoru smiled at eachother, Carter whispered into Kaoru's ear.  
"Want to go to my place?" he grinned at her cheekily. Kaoru blushed scarlet..   
"Ok.." she whispered back.  
As they walked near the restaurant they ate in, Kenshin spotted Kaoru & Carter hugging.. all happily..  
'I must be happy for Kaoru.. but why am i so angry? am i envious?' Kenshin asked himself.  
"Be right back.. i left my cloak at the restaurant.." Carter told Kaoru as she nodded, watching Carter walk towards the restaurant.. she saw Kenshin and her friends...  
"oh gosh! they followed me!?!" Kaoru gasped as she tried to hide her face, trying to be out of sight she walked nearby a tree.  
"Hey kenshin? ya gonna eat that?" Sano asked as he pointed to the piece of fish, Kenshin busily nodded as he looked around to find Carter.  
Carter was talking to a man... Kenshin gasped, Shivio?! could they be up to something? or is it just co-insidence that they he is here too? Kenshin quietly walked near the mens bathroom where Carter was headed. They walked into a function room both smiling saying "Hi Madame".  
Kenshin peeped through the door's lock and searched for the 'Madame' but she wasn't seen.  
"Report Carter.." a soft voice asked Carter as he bowed down from where he stood.  
"All is planned, i shall take her to my hotel room.. there we shall be done with her in anyway you like.."  
Kenshin nearly fell over to what he heard, Carter was an enemy after all! Kenshin now not envious but became angry, tried to calm down and eavesdrop more.  
"I want her dead, she will do harm if she falls for him again.." the voice of a woman replied.  
"as you wish my queen.." Carter stood up, and walked to the far end of the room which was candlelit so weakly for Kenshin to see, Carter recieved something off his 'Queen'. A small 'tick' sound was heard.   
'A gun?!? Kaoru...' Kenshin stood up and quickly went inside the mens room to hide from Carter.  
"See you at the room Carter.." the voice called out. "Watch your step mate, neva know if some burgulars are coming for ya.." Shivio joked as Carter left the room. Kenshin waited for awhile and decided to follow Kaoru just in case she was in danger.  
"Sorry, the waitress could'nt find my cloak for a while.." Carter placed a arm around Kaoru. "lets go then.. i haven't gone home yet.. so i'm staying at a hotel nearby.. you'll find it comfy and cosy.." Carter kissed Kaoru's cheek as she giggled and they started to walk. Kenshin made sure to be close behind.Sword steadily waiting just in case Kaoru's 'dream boy' is what Kenshin thinks he is...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TBC....  
A/N: I've typed till mah hands got sore alright.. o.O; so please, R+R? Tell me some comments! :) thanks..   
Mailing list to be updated on my fanfictions is: may_lan_@hotmail.com pls put emails subject as "Memories Forgotten" so i wont mistake it for junk! @.@ gotta go! Till next thrilling chapter...  
"you wont want to miss it!" - Kaoru.  
~ Chibi Maylan. 


	8. Eight Is it too late?

Memories Forgotten  
By: Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: Hello, thanks to those who've reviewed. ^^ if you want to be updated on my fanfics, email me @ may_lan_@hotmail.com and i'll add you. Gack, i've been busily writing this chapter and a 2nd chapter for my other story, Three Wishes (CCSakura fanfic). But anyway, on with the fanfic.. ^^  
D/C: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin and their characters etc, i do own my characters & story idea though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight! - Is it too late?  
  
Kaoru walked beside Carter, she felt happy yet she had a feeling that something was wrong.. isn't going to Carter's hotel room a good idea? Kaoru shook the thought away. Carter looked at Kaoru and grinned as he opened the hotel door.   
"Come in, make yourself comfortable.." Carter ushered Kaoru inside.   
  
Kenshin ran towards the door as Carter turned away and let the door close by itself.. Kenshin tried to stop the door from closing, but he ended up tripping over and he fell, Kenshin sweatdropped at his clumsyness. (A/n: hehe..)  
Kenshin decided to just peep through windows and keyholes for now, he peeped at the opened window. He could hear Kaoru laugh at Carter's jokes.   
"Kaoru dear, want some Sake?" Carter asked as he glanced at the kitchen. Kaoru nodded. He stood up and went into the kitchen. Sakurai was there leaning on a cabinet. "Carter must you charm her so much with expensive liquor.." Sakurai whispered teasingly.. she was dressed in black along with red lipstick, bracelets and a red silk scarf clung to her hips, Sakurai smiled at Carter, now pouring Sake into two cups. "Sakurai, my dear it's just a matter of time.. i'm going to poison her with a sleeping powder i found today" Carter whispered back, placing the bottle of Sake, two cups onto a tray and put the white powder in Kaoru's cup. Sakurai laughed silently, making Carter frown. "What?" he asked. "Make sure you don't end up sleeping or i'll have to kill her myself" Sakurai laughed, as Carter walked towards the room Kaoru was in.   
  
"So, as you were saying Kaoru dear, you're a teacher??" Carter smiled as he placed the tray of sake infront of himself and Kaoru sitting across him. "Here you go" Carter handed over the cup, grinning. "Thanks" Kaoru sipped.   
  
A few moments later, Kenshin sweatdropped at Kaoru being drunk...   
"*Hic* Anyway.. *Hic* I better be going home.." Kaoru with her face red and flushed from Sake, wobbled towards the closet door, and opened it. "Seeya Carter..*hic*" Kaoru fainted inside the closet. Carter laughed as he called out "Madame, come quickly". Kenshin looked at the opened door, with a gasp! 'Sakurai! Why, it cannot be..' Kenshin thought as he looked at the brunette & blue eyed lady walk into the room. Sakurai now wearing a black coat stood beside Carter both laughing at the fainted Kaoru. "You should've seen her face! 'Seeya Carter' and she went inside the closet!" they bursted out laughing. Kenshin spotted a large curtain nearby inside the room, he quickly clambered inside the room and hid behind it. Sakurai looked cautiously around and shut the window closing the drapes. "Ok, it's time to get rid of this brat finally!" Sakurai sighed.   
Carter lifted up Kaoru on the bed. "Would you like me to do the honors? or you?" Carter asked. Kenshin knew this was trouble. "You" Sakurai replied. "I'd rather have a handsome, brave man do it than me". Carter nodded "Ok then..". That was Kenshin's que. Out of his hiding spot he shouted "That it enough, that it is!" Kenshin spoke seriously. Sakurai gasped, then innocently smiled. "Oh! Kenshin! I.." Sakurai got interuptted.  
"Don't bother Sakurai.. I've heard enough to know for some reason you're after Kaoru's life.." Kenshin got out his sword.  
Sakurai looked at Kenshin upsettingly. 'Another plan destroyed!' she thought to herself, anger rising. "So what!? if i'm after her! I know your little secret! you like her!" Sakurai called out. Carter now getting Kaoru as hostage, placing the gun near her head. Sakurai grinned as she turned back at Kenshin "But, not for long.. one step and she's gone..you hear!" Sakurai warned as she pointed to Carter. Kenshin looked at Sakurai, Carter then Kaoru... sleeping without notice. Kenshin sighed, if he moved he knew that the gun would meet Kaoru's head. "Okay,Okay.." Kenshin placed his sword away. "Don't hurt Kaoru, Sakurai.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the heck did Kenshin run off to!?!" Yahiko looked around, along with Sano inside the dojo.   
"He definately is going to pay me back of his share in the bill" Megumi muttered, looking inside the rooms. "Nope, not here"   
"Maybe he followed Kaoru?" Yahiko asked. Sano nodded "Yeah, probably got abit envious.. ahha" Megumi laughed. "Oh well, nothing to worry about.. i bet he'll be home soon, tell him that he owes me money! i'm going seeya later" Megumi bid goodbye. Yahiko yawned. "I'm off to sleep Sano, you?" Yahiko turned towards his room. "Nah, i think i'll stay up abit" Sano looked outside. "I have a feeling somethings up" Sano munched onto his fishbone. "Meh, wake me if anything dangerous and action-filled happens.." with that, Yahiko went to sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakurai, why are you doing this to Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Sakurai laughed. "Why, Kenshin to think of all people you haven't figured it out yet!" Sakurai placed her hands on her hips and spoke: "Why, let's just say if Kaoru dies tonight, it's all your fault really.. beacause you choose her over me~!" Kenshin looked at Sakurai pitifully, "You're jealous?" Sakurai cringed and looked at Kaoru. "As if, this brat! I'm just disapointed you don't like me and rather like that type of a girl.. what ever happened to the promise we made years ago?"   
  
//F l a s h ^_^x B a c k\\  
"Sakurai dear, meet Shinta! He's the same age as you isn't it great?" Sakurai's sister giggled.   
"Hi" shy little Sakurai hid from behind her sisters peering at Shinta, smiling happily. "Hi Sakurai" he greeted. Sakurai smiled and walked up to him. "will you be my fwiend?" she asked. "yeah.. okay.." Shinta replied, little Sakurai happily grabbed his hand "Let's play!"   
  
~*~*~ still a flashback ~*~*~  
  
Little Sakurai cried as Shinta was about to leave her home with her sisters..  
"Shinta!" Sakurai ran up to him, he turned around. "Yes?"   
"Shinta, promise me that we'll meet again and be together.."   
"..."   
"Shinta?!" Sakurai started to cry.   
"Okay Sakurai... don't cry.." Shinta promised. Sakurai happily hugged Shinta. "Till then! remember that promise! Bye Shinta!"  
//E n d of ^.^x F l a s h\\   
  
"But Sakurai.. we were just children.." Kenshin stepped closer to the crying Sakurai. "Hey! Stay where you are mister!" Carter called out to Kenshin. "Remember I have Kaoru and a gun" Kenshin glared at Carter. Sakurai sniffled then continued.   
"It's heart breaking Kenshin! Heart Breaking! to grow up a woman happily remembering the promise and then realising that you, Kenshin.. break the promise!" Sakurai walked up to him, teary-eyed and slapped Kenshin. Sakurai stepped back, revealing a sword under her cloak. "If i can't have you, no one not even Kaoru will! Fight me!" Sakura dropped her cloak showing her black and red outfit and her weapon, a sword with her name engraved on the sword's blade. "Sakurai.. Really.."  
"I've been trained by my master for years.. i am the most wanted woman in this town, i am the lady known as the most experienced ninja, even though i normally get my men to steal and fight for me, i still can do the jobs myself" Sakurai got herself ready. Kenshin sighed, "Sakurai" "FIGHT ME!!!" Sakurai wailed. "Okay Okay.." Kenshin went into his battle stance.   
  
Kaoru woke up, startling Carter who lowered the gun and put it away..   
"Kenshin? and that lady?" Kaoru asked. Carter looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru, listen i guess you better know.. i've been paid to charm you, my mistress over there is an old friend of Kenshin.. she's the one who--" Kaoru stood up. "That lady! she blew up the carriage!" Kaoru gasped. Sakurai turned around. "Hah.. she remembers me? how sweet.. great timing isn't it Kaoru? you wake up to see who will die" Sakurai grinned at Kenshin. "Sakurai Hoseki vs. Kenshin Himura..Starting now!"  
Sakurai leaped into the air, (A/N: I cant think of any great titles for her attacks .. .. eek)   
"Hoseki Air Attack!" She yelled as Kenshin blocked. "What!" as she began to randomly attack Kenshin, each time blocked. "I will not lose!" as she took out a whip. and slashed it once. "hehehe.." she laughed. Sakurai ran up and used her whip, which clung onto Kenshin's sword. "tsk tsk.." Sakurai tugged and Kenshin's sword fell out of his hand. Weapon-less Kenshin backed away. Sakurai seized the moment to injure him, she withdrew her whip ready to attack. "Gotcha now!" Sakurai yelled as she ran up to him, the thick long whip hit Kenshin's arm. "owww.." Kenshin cringed.   
  
"ahhaahahaha! sorry.. but looks like i win for now" Sakurai looked at Kenshin then walked back to Carter and Kaoru now backing away from he two she looked at Kenshin sadly then glared at Sakurai. "You monster! how dare you claim that you like Kenshin when you've injured him!" Kaoru slapped Sakurai and ran towards Kenshin's side. "That's it missy!" Sakurai leaped into the air and landed in front of Kaoru. "Where do you think you're going huh?" Sakurai grasped her arm tightly. Kaoru sturggled to get free. "Let go!" Kenshin struggled to his feet holding his sword. "Sakurai!" she turned around, Kaoru kicked her and broke free. "You !!!" Sakurai and Kaoru ran about the room for several moments. Sakurai panted as she regained her breath. "I'll get.. you.. for..that.." she then took out her whip. "No!" Kenshin darted infront of Sakurai, her whip hit his back, Kaoru watched as Kenshin and her eyes locked, the pain he felt from Sakurai was showing in his eyes. Kaoru could see his determination to protect her.   
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked Kenshin in a whisper. Kenshin looked at her with his lilac eyes..  
"Kaoru.. I-I-I" he got interupted. "pfft.. He likes you" Sakurai pouted. Kenshin blushed slightly, Kaoru smiled. "You do?" Kenshin nodded. "Now is not the time to go all mushy." Sakurai stated, Kenshin then stood up. "Ready?" Kenshin asked, in his stance. "Go!" Sakurai leaped into the air. and landed behind Kenshin, she flung her whip behind her. hitting Kenshin slightly, Kenshin smiled. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Sakurai hit to the ground, "Mistress!?" Carter ran to check on her. (A/N: yeah.. she got hit nah nah nah~!! =P) Kaoru ran up to Kenshin.   
"You did it Kenshin!" she smiled, she then knew why she didn't feel right with Carter...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
GAH! okok.. i gotta stop now.. -,- pfft! cliffhang.. i know, there was alot of talk and abit of fighting.. not much romance but hey! =P till next chapter.. Review plz.. ^.^x .. if you want to be updated on my fanfics, email me @ may_lan_@hotmail.com and i'll add you. anyhoo, i've been busily writing this chapter and a 2nd chapter for my other story, Three Wishes (CCSakura fanfic) why not check it out? =)  
till next chapter! "You wont wanna miss it!" -Kaoru. 


	9. Nine

Memories Forgotten - By Chibi Maylan  
  
A/N: Hao~! ^^ chapter nine!! yaay-ity..!?! *bumps into Kenshin* woopzz.. Gomen! @.@'  
Kenshin: -.- hi Maylan.. what are you doing? whats this thing? what does this button- *presses -Backspace button on Chibi's keyboard*   
A/N: HEY! Dont-do-dat! *grabs keyboard away from Kenshin, explaining this the 'thing' is a computer*   
Kenshin: OOOoooh.. that's very nice that it is, what's this ? *points to mouse*  
A/N: *sweatdrop* a mouse........ *Kenshin rips out the mouse cord out of the computer..and is about to throw it out a open window...*  
Uhm.. kenshin? its not real! *sweatdrops*..   
  
~ Let's make this chappie a nice happy one eh? ^^ you'll see..  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
~*~* Previously.. *~*~  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Sakurai hit into the ground, "Mistress!?" Carter ran to check on her. Kaoru ran up to Kenshin.   
"You did it Kenshin!" she smiled, she then knew why she didn't feel right with Carter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mistress? can you hear me?!" Carter kneeled down, placing Sakurai in his arms. Sakurai mumbled as she cringed at the pain from Kenshin's attack. "Carter...?" Sakurai looked at the raven haired man, she noticed he looked worried. "Sakurai, are you okay? Please Sakurai, we should let them be.. you've tried numerous times, all have failed.. I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" Carter replied, then kissed her. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at them silently, watching Sakurai's reaction.. Carter then stopped kissing her, and turned away looking out the window.   
  
"Sakurai, over the years i have been with you, i've stayed with you for only one reason... do you know what it is.." Sakurai, now kneeling beside Carter looked up at him. "What is it.." Sakurai inched closer. 'Could it be?' she thought, her heart beat quickened. Carter turned to look at Sakurai, he noticed that her cheeks were slightly red, was she blushing? He gathered much courage and continued to tell his feelings towards Sakurai.  
"The reason i've continued to stay was... because... I've fallen in love with you.." Carter looked at Sakurai, absorbing his words, she now was redder then before. Sakurai fell silent and shut her eyes.   
  
'Sakurai, listen to your heart.. who do you really like? Kenshin... or could you've always liked Carter? Carter is quite handsome, kind..'   
Sakurai then decided, that even though she did like Kenshin dearly, he couldn't be as far better to her as her friend through out the years... Carter... she opened her eyes, Carter looked at her, wanting a reply.. Sakurai smiled, and lifted her hand to fix his raven hair away from his face. "I think i've fallen for you too, Carter.." she whispered, as they drew into another kiss.   
Kaoru & Kenshin smiled.. leaving and forgetting what just happened. Sakurai and Carter then stood up, both bowing.   
"Gomen Nasai to you both, i now realise.. i've been wrong.. i'm terribly sorry Kaoru, Kenshin for what I have done.. i hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me and Carter and we can start again a better friendship?" Sakurai looked at Kaoru, then to Kenshin. "Please?"  
  
Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, Kaoru for awhile frowned.. then lit up with a smile.   
"I guess... though it's hard to forgive you about my memories..." Sakurai started to cry, she hugged Kaoru for her acceptance.  
'That's Kaoru for you, so kind even though Sakurai was so nasty to her..' Kenshin smiled.  
Carter & Kenshin just chuckled and grinned, shaking hands.. Sakurai wiped her tears as she then announced.   
"I am to retire from being a top ninja thief of Tokyo, hopefully.. me and Carter can live around you guys!" Sakurai smiled, closing the hotel's door. Then they began to walk towards the dojo....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, every one is happy now, Carter & Sakurai are staying at the dojo and next morning...   
"Yahiko! Wake up!" Sano hit Yahiko with a pillow. Yahiko mumbled, as he turned facing towards Sano now sliding the door open a gleam of light shone in Yahiko's eyes, Yahiko mumbled again rubbing his eyes. "What?!" Sano grinned. "Kaoru & Kenshin's back, so is that Sakurai lady that got knocked out before" Sano laughed remembering the make-up. Yahiko stood up abit, waking up. "Great, anythin' else? i wanna sleep more..." Yahiko yawned sheepishly. Sano hit Yahiko again with the pillow.   
"We have Sakurai & Carter staying over for afew days.. apparently there's this big story goin' on last night.. but i'll tell ya later.." Sano then turned around, mentally counting to three.. '1,2..3..' "Tell me!!" Yahiko curiously threw the pillow. Sano caught it and sat next to Yahiko. "Okay, well.."   
As Sano explained what happened the last night... After...  
"Really!? Woah! Sakurai, she did it! Gosh!" Yahiko exclaimed. Sano nodded. "Yeah, but Kaoru is such a forgivin' person, besides i think her & Kenshin are still friends.. maybe different from before the incident!" Yahiko agreed, Kaoru seemed slightly different. "Yeah, atleast she doesnt remember my last lesson with her, she told me to do the laundry for 2 days.." Yahiko grinned.   
"YAHIKO!" the door opened, Kaoru barged in.. Kenshin close behind with Sakurai & Carter laughing. Kaoru swung her bokken and tried to hit Yahiko. Sano laughed, "Yep, she's gettin' back to normal!".   
"Yahiko, now i remember.. you DID get a chore, go do the laundry!!" Kaoru laughed as she pushed Yahiko towards the basin.   
"Great" Yahiko mumbled. "Kaoru seems the same ... once again.." he then left. Kaoru looked around.. Kenshin was sitting on the dojo's porch, Kaoru walked slowly and stood next to him.   
"Lovely morning huh Kenshin?" Kaoru gazed at the surroundings. Kenshin looked up. "Lovely, that it is.." Kenshin took out something from his pocket, Kaoru saw a silver reflect with the light.. it looked familiar..   
  
//F l a s h ^.^x B a c k\\   
"I hope you have a safe journey..." Kenshin steam surrounding him.. "Ms. Kaoru..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru full attention.  
"Yes?" Kaoru saw herself looking nervously at Kenshin.  
"See you soon... make sure you and Megumi are well.. and here..." Kenshin placed a box in Kaoru's hand.  
"KAORU! C'mon! the trains about to leave!" Megumi yelled. "Bye... Kaoru..." kenshin whispered as he turned to leave.  
Kaoru twirled around to see him wandering off.. "Kenshin...." Kaoru then glanced at the box before grabbed by Megumi.  
*****  
"Happy Brithday Kaoru, Love Kenshin.." Kaoru looked sweetly at the words.. "Dearest" "Love" she giggled.  
"This is so cute.. i'll wear it now.." Kaoru took the necklace off Megumi's hands and placed it on her.  
"Lovely..." Megumi commented.  
"Thanks.." Kaoru touched the heart and thought to herself 'Thank you, Kenshin.. it's.. beautiful...'  
//E n d ^.^x of F l a s h\\  
Kenshin now standing faced Kaoru, he silently took her hand and placed the silver item, which was the necklace in her hand. In awe, Kaoru smiled. "Happy late Birthday..." Kenshin murmured shyly. Kaoru happily placed it on herself then embraced Kenshin. "Thank you Kenshin!" she hugged him, both smiling. "Y'know what? Even though i've lost my memories.. i know i'll regain them in time.. and Kenshin, i want to regain my old and new memories with you, and ofcourse my friends.." Kaoru then looked at Kenshin's adoreable lilac eyes. "Kaoru..." Kenshin was stopped, as Kaoru kissed him. Hearing giggles from afar by Sakurai, Carter, Sano & Yahiko. "Kenshin & Kaoru sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." their friends chanted, Kenshin & Kaoru blushed. 'Everything is perfect, just like before.. maybe even better' Kenshin told himself, as he and his friends happily went inside the dojo...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
:) The End.   
Yes, folks.. it's the end! Last chapter, NINE chapters.. i would love to thank all who've been reading Memories Forgotten through start and finish, i hope you've enjoyed Memories Forgotten as much as i did! Till next time, i bid farewell!  
  
You know what to do now dont you? Reviewing! last chapter's reviews... *cries* awwww... nnoooo!  
Seeya! 3 Wuv..   
Chibi Maylan. 


End file.
